In the world of roller speed skating, as in many activities today, it is believed that athletes are reaching thresholds of performance which cannot be surpassed by relying solely on the human factor. There is just simply a limit to what the human body, by itself, can achieve. Currently, speed skaters are reaching maximum speeds, around a predominately circular course, of thirty miles per hour.
In view of such limits, more and more athletes seek improvements in the equipment they use to best their competition and achieve record setting results. One way to attempt to improving such equipment is to make the equipment lighter. For instance, it is known to drill a plurality of paths having a circular cross section through the hub of a roller skating wheel, parallel to the axis of rotation of the wheel. Such drilling lightens the hub and is ornamentally attractive. However, any improvement achieved in increased speeds is practically unmeasurable.
The present invention is an improvement to the hub of the wheel of a roller skate that produces measurable improvements in speed skating performance.